Bruna Romano
Bruna Romano is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. Flipdeck Hometown: Portallini Occupation: Accordion Player Loves: Mocha Hates: Traffic Jams Bruna Romano is the feisty accordion player and lead singer for the Romano Family Quartet. She is also the band manager who successfully books all the gigs and heavily promotes the band. Bruna single-handedly organized the massive Manicotti Mandolin Tour which spanned twelve cities in 12 days. Appearances Bruna has slightly tanned skin, dark brown hair, and light green eyeshadow. Her outfit consists of a white blouse with light olive green cuffed trims, red skirt with black and white swirl linings on the bottom, black lace with green strings tied around her waist, a red bandana and beaded necklace. She also wears brown shoes with green laces. Clean-Up Her clothing and hair got redesigned. Styles Style B Bruna wears black blouse with red puffed trims, light green skirt with black and white swirl linings on the lower half, an olive green bandana worn on her head, and beaded necklace. She also carries a green piano accordion that has red bellows and white strap. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *2 Pepperoni (top right) *4 Sausages (all) *4 Olives (all) *37.5 minutes (5/8 of meter) *4 Slices Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Ketchup *Well-Done Patty *Tomato *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard Taco with Chicken *Nacho Cheese *White Rice *Cheese *Onions *Mild Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Pineapple *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *6 Bananas Papa's Pancakeria *Blueberry Waffle *Blueberry Syrup *Blueberry Waffle *Whipped Cream *Blueberries *Drink: **Small Coffee with Cocoa Papa's Wingeria *8 BBQ Boneless Wings *4 Celery (left) *4 Red Peppers (right) *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage on a Pumpernickel Bun *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Mushrooms *Onions *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Fizzo **Medium Cheddar Corn Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Mayo *Mushrooms *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Mocha Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **3 Cherries *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Cherry, Marshmallow, Cherry Holiday (New Year) *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Mocha Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Stache Sprinkles **Candle, Cherry, Candle *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Candle, Streamer, Candle Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Pineapple *Pumpkin Pie Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Hazelnut Swizzle, Waffle Cone Wedge, Hazelnut Swizzle *3 Cherries Papa's Pastaria *Al Dente Bowtie *Beefy Bolognese *Grated Mozzarella *Italian Seasoning *3 Sausages *3 Mushrooms *Crescent Roll Holiday (Christmas) *Al Dente Bowtie *Roasted Romana *Grated Mozzarella *Italian Seasoning *3 Sausages *3 Mushrooms *Crescent Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Cinnamon Rolls *Espresso Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Syrup *Chocolate Chips *White Chocolate Truffle, Hazelnut Swizzle, White Chocolate Truffle Papa's Donuteria *Chocolate Round Donut with Cookie Dough Cream **Cinnamon Sugar **Caramel Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Regular Round Donut with Blueberry Custard **Strawberry Icing **Mini Mallows *Chocolate Ring Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Chocolate Chips Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Chocolate Waffle Donut with Mocha Cream **Maple Icing **Butterscotch Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Regular Round Donut with Blueberry Custard **Strawberry Icing **Mini Mallows *Chocolate Ring Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Chocolate Chips Papa's Wingeria HD *8 BBQ Chicken Strips *4 Celeries (left) *4 Red Peppers (right) *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Pepperoni (right) *3 Olives (top left) *3 Garlics (top left) *4 Sausages (bottom left) *Light Bake *8 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Pumpernickel with Gorgonzola Cheese *Light Grill *Mushrooms *Fajita Peppers *Olives *Grilled Chicken *Mustard *Fries: **French Fries **Rosemary **Chives Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Pumpernickel with Gorgonzola Cheese *Light Grill *Corned Beef Hash *Mushrooms *Fajita Peppers *Olives *Grilled Chicken *Irish Parsley Sauce *Fries: **French Fries **Rosemary **Chives Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry **Salted Caramel *Cupcake 2: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Cherry **Salted Caramel Holiday (New Year) *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Countdown Candies **Streamer **Candle *Cupcake 2: **Mocha Frosting **Espresso Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Streamer **Candle Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Salted Caramel, Cherry, Salted Caramel *Cupcake 2: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Salted Caramel, Cherry, Salted Caramel Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Liner B *Cinnamon Roll Cake *Cupcake 1: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Waffle Stick, Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Mocha Frosting **Maple Syrup Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Cherry, Waffle Stick Papa's Bakeria *Graham Cracker Crust *Toffee Filling *Toffee Filling *Pecan Filling *Pecan Filling *Polka Dot Crust *Caramel Syrup (All Over) *8 Banana Slices (Inner Ring) Holiday (New Year) *Graham Cracker Crust *Toffee Filling *Toffee Filling *Pecan Filling *Pecan Filling *Polka Dot Crust *Flavor X Drizzle (All Over) *8 Yum n' M's Cookies (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Azul Ranch Taco with Chicken *Nacho Cheese *White Rice *Shredded Cheese *Onions *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Refried Beans Holiday (Portallini Feast) *Garlic and Olive Oil Piada with Chicken *Nacho Cheese *White Rice *Feta Cheese *Onions *Tzatziki Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Refried Beans Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Brown Rice *Flipped **Shiitake Mushrooms **Cucumber Slices **Carrots *Seasame Seeds *General Tso Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Mocha Tea with Butterscotch Bubbles Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Kiiroi Soy Paper with Brown Rice *Flipped **Shiitake Mushrooms **Hashbrowns Patties **Carrots *Sesame Seeds *Maple Syrup *Bubble Tea: **Mocha Tea with Butterscotch Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Azul Ranch Taco with Chicken *Nacho Cheese *White Rice *Shredded Cheese *Onions *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Refried Beans Holiday (Starlight BBQ) *Cornbread with Chicken *Nacho Cheese *White Rice *Fried Onion Strings *Onions *Lone Star Pit Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Refried Beans Papa's Pancakeria HD *Blueberry Waffle *Blueberry Syrup *Blueberry Waffle *Whipped Cream *Blueberries *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cocoa Holiday (New Year) *Blueberry Waffle *Flavor X Drizzle *Blueberry Waffle *Whipped Cream *Blueberries *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cocoa Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 34 *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 39 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 36 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 27 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 47 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 33 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 38 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 47 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 47 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 44 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 59 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 8 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 42 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 59 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 9 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 42 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 4 Unlockables *In Papa's Donuteria, she is unlocked with Mocha Cream. *In Papa's Bakeria, she is unlocked with Polka Dot Crust. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD, she is unlocked with Flavor X Drizzle. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, she is unlocked with Rustic Romana. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She won against Penny in the first round of the Pepperoni Division, but lost to Cecilia in the second round. Trivia *Bruna Romano's appearance resembles that of a woman from classic Italy. *She is the only Romano to order Regular Blend for her sundae in Papa's Freezeria. *She orders the maximum amount of bananas in her Freezeria order. *She shares the same Flipdeck background with her fellow Romano family members. *Despite the speculation that she would return in Papa's Next Chefs 2014, because her younger brother Carlo Romano, was confirmed to join, Bruna did not appear in the competition. *She is the only member of the Romano Family Quartet who does not order a French Cruller in Papa's Donuteria. *She is the only Romano who favors a holiday celebrated during autumn: Maple Mornings. *She is the only Romano (excluding Olga) that is a female. Order Tickets bruna Pizzeria oh.png|Bruna's Pizzeria order Bruna red.png|Bruna's Burgeria order Bruna Taco.png|Bruna's Taco Mia! order Bruna Freezeria.png|Bruna's Freezeria order Bruna Pancake.png|Bruna's Pancakeria order Bruna Burger.png|Bruna's Burgeria HD order BrunaRomano zps526efd81.jpg|Bruna's Wingeria order Bruna Hot Dog.png|Bruna's Hot Doggeria order Bruna order.png|Bruna's Burgeria To Go! order Bruna New Year Cup.png|Bruna's Cupcakeria order during New Year Bruna Cupcakeria.png|Bruna's Cupcakeria regular order Bruna Freezeria hd.png|Bruna's Freezeria HD order Bruna X mas.png|Bruna's Pastaria order during Christmas Bruna Pataria.png|Bruna's Pastaria regular order Bruna Freeze.png|Bruna's Freezeria To Go! order Bruna Romano-order-Donuteria-Maple Mornings.png|Bruna's Donuteria order during Maple Mornings Bruna DOnut.png|Bruna's Donuteria regular order Bruna WHD.png|Bruna's Wingeria HD order Bruna Pizzeria.png|Bruna's Pizzeria To Go! order Bruna Irish.png|Bruna's Cheeseria order during St. Paddy's Day Bruna's Cheeseria Order.png|Bruna's Cheeseria regular order Bruna Candle.png|Bruna's Cupcakeria To Go! order during New Year Bruna nothing.png|Bruna's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Bruna Maple chocolate.png|Bruna's Cupcakeria HD order during Maple Mornings Bruna normal.png|Bruna's Cupcakeria HD regular order Bruna Edoardo - Papa's Bakeria - Holiday.png|Bruna's Bakeria order during New Year Bruna Romano - Papa's Bakeria - Regular.jpg|Bruna's Bakeria regular order brunaromanotmhf.png|Bruna's Taco Mia HD order during Portallini Feast brunaromanotmh.png|Bruna's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Bruna Romano (Holiday).png|Bruna's Sushiria order during Maple Mornings Papa's Sushiria Bruna Romano (Regular).png|Bruna's Sushiria regular order Bruna TMTG (Regular).png|Bruna's Taco Mia To Go! order during Starlight BBQ Pancakeria HD Bruna Romano (Holiday).png|Bruna's Pancakeria HD order during New Year Pancakeria HD Bruna Romano (Regular).png|Bruna's Pancakeria HD regular order Gallery BrunaBCU.png|Bruna's old look Customers galore.jpg|Bruna waiting in line at Papa's Burgeria 30.jpg Bruna Romano.JPG|Bruna about to order in Taco Mia! Brunaromanoperfectorder.jpg|Perfect score with Bruna in Hot Doggeria Bruna.jpg 39c325906c3a6dd7b9252e713194f44952d2631f.jpg The Romano Family.png|Bruna with the other Romanos and Olga in the Hot Doggeria poster Afhgrthrturtur6t874b n.png|Bruna (center right) in the Romano Family Portrait Waving Romanos.png|Bruna riding the Romano Tour Bus Original.jpg|Bruna Romano in the concept art for Papa's Pizzeria brunaromanoperfectorderinburgeria.png|Bruna Romano's perfect order in Papa's Burgeria Romano poster.jpg|Bruna (center right) in the Romano Family Quartet poster Bruna Romano (Taco Mia).png Poor Bruna.png|Bruna is not pleased with her pizza PerfectBrunaRomano.png|Bruna Romano's perfect order in Cupcakeria Perfect Breakfast for Bruna.png|Bruna's perfect order in Pancakeria Perfect Cupcakes for Bruna.png|Perfect score in Cupcakeria! bruna and enda.PNG|Bruna and Edna at Little Edorado's and Olga's wedding Bruna Romano in Papa's Pastaria.png (Pastaria) Bruna's Icon Before Star Customer.png Bruna Table Order.jpg Okay Pasta - Bruna.png bruna and gino; perfect.png|Bruna with her cousin at the Donuteria Perfect Donuts For Bruna in the Second Maple Mornings.png|Perfect donuts in the second Maple Mornings Willow perfect.png|Classy girl and spooky girl together got perfect! Carlo y Bruna.png|Bruna and Carlo Romano Cupcakeria Romanos 1.png The romanos on there bus.png|Bruna and the Romano Family Quartet on their bus Bruna Romano Taco Mia Perfect.png|Bruna loves her perfect taco! Angry Bruna.png|Bruna is angry with her raw taco Like daughter, like father.png Adesivo-Catchup-8-x-521.jpg Bruna Romano Freezeria Perfect.png|Bruna is happy with a perfect sundae! Customercleanup.jpg Mad Bruna Romano.png|Bruna is not pleased in Hot Doggeria brplux.jpg Bruna Y Carlo Perfecto.png Bruna nuevo traje.png PerfBr.png|Perfect New Year cupcakes platnainbruna.png|Bruna's Perfect Plantain Crunch Bruna dont like sushi.png Angry Bruna Romano (Cleaned).png brown.PNG|Bruna and Gino happy about their pie! IMG_1130.JPG|Perfect Romano! IMG_1047.JPG Fan Art Hella 01.jpg|By Hella Romanosibs DokiDokiTsuna.jpg|By DokiDokiTsuna es:Bruna Romano no:Bruna Romano Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Romano Family Quartet [[Category:B Cha